rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Spooky Gala
Event Period: 5:00 PM Oct. 21st, 2013 - 12:00 AM Oct. 31st, 2013 Reward Exchange Deadline: ??? Story A mysterious letter arrives at your inn addressed to you... “Greetings, You and your band of adventurers are invited to our town's first annual Halloween festival. Prepare yourselves for the party of a lifetime! For those of you with a sweet tooth, our costumed crew will be handing out all the candy you can eat. Any time you find one of them, just utter the magic words—Trick-or-Treat! ...” How to Play NOTE: There are nine 19-hour campaigns. Each campaign is followed by a 5-hour rest period. #Proceed through the event quest until raid bosses appear. If you run out of stamina, you can use cure waters to recover. #Cooperate with your fellow brigade members to defeat raid bosses in order to get Ghoulish Treats and jack-o'-lanterns. If you run out of AP, you can use lollipops or holy powders to recover. #Tap Exchange Jack-o'-Lanterns on the Rewards tab of the event screen to exchange Spooky Jack-o'-Lanterns, Unearthly Jack-o'-Lanterns and Phantasmal Jack-o'-Lanterns for special rewards. #Get ranked based on how many Ghoulish Treats you collect. Aim for the top for the best rewards! Brigades and Campaigns ;Teams :Teams consist of six users each and do not change until the end of the event. ;Brigades :Before each campaign, brigades are formed automatically out of five teams each. ;Campaigns :Brigades are paired up against each other during each campaign to see who can collect more Ghoulish Treats. :*If both brigades collect the same number, both will lose. ;Disbanding Brigades :When a campaign ends, the brigades that lost are disbanded, and new ones are formed when the next campaign starts. The brigades that won stay together for the next campaign. Rest Period Each day, the 19-hour campaign is followed by a five-hour rest period, during which you can't exchange coins or collect rewards. Campaign Results After a campaign ends, Ghoulish Treats you collect won't count toward your brigade's results for that campaign or your daily ranking for that day. *They will still count toward your individual Ghoulish Treats count. Other Information ;Raid Bosses Are Shared :Raid bosses, which appear on the Raid Bosses screen, appear for all brigade members so please cooperate to defeat them. :*Up to four raid bosses can appear on the Raid Bosses screen at one time. :*When there are four raid bosses on that screen, no more will appear until one is defeated or flees. :*Raid bosses only appear in the event quest, not in the regular quest. ;Event Decks :In a raid boss battle, you fight with a 15-card deck made of five units of three cards each. The event skill of the unit leader (the upper card of a unit) only affects itself and the other card in the unit. Regular skills don't activate in raid boss battles. ;Free Event Card ;Card HP :Each card HP (Health Points) is determined by the DEF of the card. ;Cards with Double HP :The HP of the following cards are doubled during raid boss battles in this event: :*Demon's Ruler :*Pumpkinhead :*Pumpkin Carver ;Other ;*Realm matching and morale boost effects will not be active in this event. ;*If you tap the screen repeatedly, problems might occur with the animations. ;Effects of Titles :Titles you won in the Castle Crushers event will boost the damage you deal to raid bosses. Higher titles give a bigger boost. :The below are ATK bonuses depending on your title: :*Horse Groomer: No Bonus :*Street Brawler: 2% Bonus :*Squire for Hire: 4% Bonus :*Man-at-arms: 6% Bonus :*Skeleton Snapper: 8% Bonus :*Zombie Smasher: 10% Bonus :*Vampire Staker: 12% Bonus :*Ogre Breaker: 14% Bonus :*Cyclops Wrecker: 16% Bonus :*Dragon Devourer: 20% Bonus :*Nimble Noble: 24% Bonus :*Crafty Baron: 28% Bonus :*Swinging Earl: 32% Bonus *These titles were awarded based on your performance in the last Castle Crushers event. ;Rewards for Attacking Raid Bosses :You'll receive rewards after each time you attack a raid boss. :*Ghoulish Treats - The number you receive depends on the type and level of raid boss and how much damage you deal. :*Spooky Jack-o'-Lanterns/Unearthly Jack-o'-Lanterns - The number you receive depends on how many AP you use. Rewards | | | |} Special Cards from Questing | | | |} Jack-o'-Lanterns Exchange *There are three types of rewards: Unlimited, Limited, and Gold Limited. *When you exchange Spooky Jack-o'-Lanterns, you may get either Limited box presents or Unlimited ones. *However, when you exchange Unearthly Jack-o'-Lanterns, you'll always get Limited box presents. *Spooky and Unearthly Jack-o'-Lanterns share the same box. Pumpkin Arch Knight can only be drawn through exchanging Unearthly Jack-o'-Lanterns. *'Phantasmal Jack-o'-Lanterns' are exchanged from a separate box. You'll always get limited box presents and Spartoi Lord can only be drawn from this box. *You can receive up to 20 lollipops every 24 hours, starting from 6 AM (ET) ;Refilling the Box :Fill the conditions written for each box to refill it with the contents of the next box until you reach Box 4. Box 1 Halloween Necromancer Box 2 Pumpkin Arch Knight Box 3 Pumpkin Arch Knight Category:Events